The Six
Book 1 of The Dark Days series and/or trilogy. Collabaration between Karikamiya and Tpyle. The prolouge shall be told in third person. Prolouge Just a few seconds ago, everything around her was calm. She was just strolling the crowded streets of Manhattan when it happened. Of course she knew it was dangerous for a girl like her to be roaming the town but she felt confident, after all she was well armed. Together with her lightning bolts, her charm speak, fire and other powers she knew very well that she could protect herself, but what she didn’t know was that she was over confident. She first noticed the man in black following her when she stopped in front of the jewellery shop to look for her best friend’s birthday gift. The man was being reflected on mirror of the shop. She was thankful to have spotted him before he made a move. After noticing the man who was following her, she began to walk a little faster. The man followed the same suite. She began to jog, and the man did the same thing. When she felt like she was about to be caught, she ran. She turned into an alley as her last hope of escape, but instead of being her last ray of hope, it became her cage. At the end of the alley was a wall. It was too high for her too jump. She turned to look for another exit but it was too late. The next thing she knew there was darkness surrounding her. Chapter 1 (At the Olympus) “I called you all here to discuss a certain matter.” Zeus announced as he stood up from his seat. Everyone looked at him with a new found interest. No one knows why Zeus held a council meeting in the middle of February. “I know that all of you are very impatient but this is a very important matter. We need to discuss about Laika and Ricky Stefa.” Zeus continued. Hera studied her husband. It was not every day that he calls everyone for two demigods who remain unclaimed. “Did you call us here to announce that they are your children? Did you cheat on me again?” Hera asked. The god of thunder sighed at his wife’s remark. Why must he always endure her wife’s ranting? If only he got married to a different goddess, his life would be so much better. "Hera calm down. I'm not cheating on you. They aren't my children. I called all of you here to ask who their father is." Athena rose from her seat. She felt that the meeting was a complete waste of time. She doesn’t care who those two demigod’s father is. After all they are not that important. "Then there is no reason for me to be here." As she was about to disappear from her seat, Zeus stopped her."Not so fast Athena, I'm also interested in your son." With a sense of irritation, Athena sat down on her seat. "Now then, whoever you are confess already!" Athena said grumpily. Not wanting to cause the council anymore problem both Ares and Apollo stand up."Dude! Why are you standing up?" Apollo asked Ares. "I fell in love with Lethris, and I believe I should be the one asking that question." "Dude! Lethris fell in love with me not you!" The two gods continued fighting each other about who the woman fell in love with. The debate lasted about 5 minutes until Hera couldn’t stand it anymore. "Will the two of you shut up already?" the goddess yelled. Apollo and Ares both shut their mouth. Even though Hera isn't the God of all Gods she was still Zeus's Wife and had authority over both of them. "Instead of fighting about how you two morons fell in love with that stupid girl who thinks she's more beautiful than me, why not call her instead to tell you the truth?" Aphrodite suggested. "Excellent! Hermes go fetch her." Zeus commanded and with speed of light, Hermes was off. Now all they had to do was wait. Chapter 2 (At camp half blood, that same weekend) ' '''Laika and Ricky Stefa looked at their friend as he continued to walk in circles. It was a bit stressing seeing their friend out of his mind, so when he finally talked the two of them was grateful. “Has anyone seen Rosalia?” Jared asked. The twins shook their heads. "What’s wrong Jared? Are you love sick?" Ricky asked in a mocking tone. “I’m not in love with her. I’m just worried about her. I mean, isn’t it strange that we haven’t seen her all day? I practically went to every place she loves to hang out but there was no trace of her.” The twins looked at each other and communicated through their eyes. '''He’s being frantic.' What if Rosalia is really missing? Oh nothing could harm that gorilla woman. Don’t call her that! “Why don’t we wait for a week before we speculate? Maybe she’s just stressed out with all of the drama happening at camp” Laika said while using her hand to exaggerate her point. The two boys looked at her for a moment then disregarded her. “Fine, but if Rosalia haven’t been found in a week we have to notify Chiron immediately.” Jared said. Afterwards he gave Ricky one last glare before leaving the twins. Once Jared left, Laika glared at her twin brother mockingly. “Do you know what time it is?” she asked. Ricky stared at his twin dumbly. “Three o’clock?” He answered. “It’s time for archery!” Laika said excitedly. After seeing her twin brother groan, she quickly grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the archery area. Ricky made his body as limp as a noodle and as heavy as a punching bag. "I don't wanna do archeryyyyyyy, I wanna play basketballllllllllllll." He groaned. "Now, c'mon Ricky. It isn't that bad!" Laika said trying to encourage him. "Noooooooooooooooooooo." He moaned. Laika put him down and picked up his feet. "Fine then I'll just have to drag you there." OW, acorn. OW, pinecone. No, no no! Pegasai dung." Chapter 3 (Back at Olympus) ' The sound of heels touching the tiles echoed all throughout Olympus. The woman who was making such a ruckus around the council room was staring at the twelve gods with disinterest in her eyes. It was as if they were the ones who are powerless against her. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a bored tone. "Hi Lethris!!" Apollo yelled enthusiastically. His sudden outburst made the other gods cringe in anger, especially those that weren’t too keen on seeing the demigod in front of them “HI Apollo. It has been a long time since we last met.” The thirty year old woman said as she fixes her hair and while she was at it, she also saw someone she wasn’t really excited to meet. “Oh Ares, you’re here as well. It is a pleasure seeing you again war god.” After seeing the woman flirt with two of the gods, Aphrodite was becoming more and more irritated. She used to be the centre of conflict around Olympus but after this woman came along, all of her charms seem to stop working. "Will the three of you stop that? You're ticking me off!!! If the three of you don't stop flirting with each other or else I'll turn Lethris into a duck!" Aphrodite screamed. Everyone laughed except Lethris who took Aphrodite’s comment as a threat rather than a joke. “Enough.” Athena screamed. “Lethris you were called here to inform the council who is Laika and Ricky Stefa’s father is. We did not call you have idle chat with two idiots.” Lethris turned to face Athena and looked at her in the eye. “What would the twelve of you want with that information? My children are nothing but normal demigods. They are not part of a prophecy nor will they ever be.” “You do not have the right to claim that, daughter of Eris. “ Athena answered back. “They have different fathers. It is highly unusual for twins to have different fathers and look alike at the same time but it is true for the two of them. They have endured a lot during their past 16 years and I believe it is high time that their fathers appreciate them. Laika Stefa is Ares’ daughter, while my son Ricky Stefa is the son god’s son.” Chapter 4 '(Camp Half-Blood the following day) The camp was restless; everyone is crowded in groups, whispering about the incident that happened that morning. “Have you heard about the girl that fell from the sky?” "Yeah, she's being questioned by Chiron right?" With the whole camp talking about it, Jared was able to find out about the news. He wondered whether or not it was the girl she was looking for. "Could it be Rosalia?" he asked the twins. “Just because they said the girl was beautiful that doesn’t mean it’s Rosalia, Jared. The girl’s name was Kasey and from what I have heard she doesn’t remember anything.” “Stop teasing Jared, Ricky. The guy already has a lot of things to think about. And you called me the rude one..jeez.” Laika shouted at her brother. In a matter of seconds, Jared found the twins fighting to each other again."Sometimes I think the two of you aren't related." He commented. The twins looked at each other and then glared at Jared. "Did you just say we aren't related?" Ricky and Laika asked in unison. Even though the twins knew that they don’t have the same father they tried to treat each other as full brothers and sisters. They didn’t want the relationship that most campers have towards their half siblings. Therefore they always flinch whenever someone says that they aren’t related. They hate it whenever someone pointed out their differences. Laika started drawing her knife out. "Woah, Laika. I didn't mean it! It was a figure of speech! Jeez!" Jared said before things got to serious. Chapter 5 Staring at the floor like it was the most important thing in the whole world, the girl refused to utter a word. The black haired girl was found falling from a great altitude only minutes ago. If she wasn't catched by one of the campers she wouldn't be alive right now. But despite the fact that her life was in peril a few minutes ago, she doesn't seem concern about her well being. She refuse whatever was given to her and she wouldn't answer all the question thrown at her. That was until Chiron appeared. When the centaur entered the room, all the camper tensed as he scanned the room and with a wave of his hand he asked every one to leave. "Do you remember who you are?" He asked. The girl shooked her head. "I couldn't remember anything, I don't know where I came from, how I fell from the sky and what I am. All those teenagers keep on asking me questions I couldn't answer. I'm afraid. I don't know what to do." Chiron put his hand on the girl's right shoulder. "Try to at least remember your name. What was the last thing you saw? " "My name is KMD. I remember KM stands for Kasey Maiden but I don't know what the D means. I heard it from the sisters. They kept on calling me KMD. And then..I remember another name, Rosalia. She was yelling for help but I couldn't remember her face or her voice." "Rosalia? Are you sure?" Chiron asked her. Kasey nodded. "Oh, this is very bad. Very bad indeed." Chiron said putting his head in his hands. The girl looked at Chiron's face alarmingly. There was something that he knows that he wouldn't mention. And from the looks of his face he wasn't going to say anything. Kasey looked at the Centaur as he turned to drift off in his own conciousness. Later that day Chiron called the three best friends Laika, Ricky and Jared to the Big House. The three demigods has no idea what they had done for them to be granted a visit to the Big House but there was one thing that they were certain of, it has something to do with the girl who fell from the sky and the disappearance of Rosalia Weaver. As the three of them were walking towards their destination they heard a bunch of demigods snickering at them. "What a bunch of fools. They probably think they're going to get a question." one of them said. "How laughable.They couldn't even lift a single bolder. After all they are just a bunch of stupid unclaimed demigods who're far too guly to bring glory to their family name." "If there was no rule about killing each other that girl could have died already." Laika said as she pressed her bow tightly until it broke. "Laika cool down! Jeez you're such a hot headed person" Jared grab the blonde haired's arm, trying to stop Laika from running towards the girl. "I sometimes wonder if you're my real sister." Ricky said with a sighed. "We look alike don't we? Isn't that enough proof?" Laika countered Ricky. Chapter 6 "Ricky, Laika and Jared. I would like the three of you to meet Kasey Maiden. Please give her a tour and you should make good friends with her. Afterall the four of you will be helping each other in finding Rosalia." Chiron introduce the girl to the four demigods. "Nice to meet the three of you." Kasey put out so that Ricky,Laika and Jared both shook her hand. The four of them smiled at each other as if they have known each other for a long time. The four of them could have stand there all day long but thanks to Laika's phone they all manage to stop smilling and look at Laika. "Who is it sis?" Ricky asked. "It's Tristen." Jared and Ricky bothe nodded. Tristen is one the the three kids' friend. Tristen is still studying somewhere in Califormia. "Hello Tristen?" Laika nodded for a few times then drop the phone right after a few minutes. "What's the matter twin?" Ricky asked, clearly worried. "Tristen just got a message saying that if she doesn't gave the location of the three of us. The bomb planted in her house would explode." Chapter 7 "What would they want us for? I mean we're three unclaim demigods. We're nobodies.." Ricky started. Everyone's mood turned from cheerful to gloomy as they heard the news from Tristen. "Not really you are three of the six." Chiron told us. We all looked at him confused. "I have no doubts that the six of you are the same six 2000 years ago." Chiron continued. "What six? There's only three of us." Ricky asked. "Haven't you understand it Ricky? Rosalia and Kasey knowing each other it couldn't be a coinceident right? And Tristen receiving a death Threat. The six that Chiron was refering to are the six of us." Jared answered. "Do you four want to know the story of the six?" Chiron asked. We all grabbed a sit then all of us grab a chair for each one of us. "I'll take that as a yes. Now then listen well Children because this story will affect your lives " We all nodded. "2000 years ago the world was in Chaos. The symbol of power of every single god turned into dust and Hephaestus was busy creating them all again but until then the gods have no control over the nature and environment so they call on 6 warriors each representing the girls in the Oympus." "Floria, a daughter of Ares but a hunter of Artemis, Klor a son of Apollo but he's the champion of Hestia. He serves Hestia for as long as his heart beats.Rosilia a daughter of Poseidon but Aphrodite has a great hold of her so she became her champion. The other two are Richa a son of Athena. Truthea a daughter of Demeter." "That's just 5 Chiron." "I know because the last one might all surprise you. It's Kasey Maiden a daughter of Hera." Chapter 8 "Wait!! I didn't live 2000 years ago and Hera's not my mother! " Kasey started but Chiron cut her off. "You're not the same Kasey Maiden 2000 years ago. She died a year after the quest. There's also a humor that Hera adopt her. No one knows the truth except Kasey Maiden." "Why did she died?" Jared asked "The six warriors was killed by the gods a year after the quest. They grew too powerful for the gods to control." "That's not fair!" "Nothing is fair in Love and War. Have you ever heard of that?" The three guys nodded. They knew the line very well because they're teacher Ms. Gottogo said it about thrice an hour. "Bu-" Jared started. "Do you know the reason why I told you this story?" The four children shock their heads. They knew the dangers but they don't know anything about the reason. "That's because I want you to follow their footsteps but don't repeat history. Fight for yourself. Now the four of should go now. It's been a long afternoon." The four nodded. "We promise Chiron to never repeat the history." The End Please read the next book ' 'Latin Words Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:Collaboration Category:Complete Category:Adventure